ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gango
, also spelled Gyango, is an unnatural kaiju created by the wishing stone. It disappeared after the creator willed it out of existence, and Ultraman carried the wishing stone away. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.2 ~ 50 m *Weight: 60 ~ 60,000 t *Origin: Tokyo suburbs, alternate dimension (Orb Chronicle Chapter 3) History Ultraman Originally a small space rock capable of granting any wish, Gango was created after a criminal got his hands on the space rock. Wanting the rock to do his dirty work, the thief wished for a kaiju to do his bidding, creating Gango. After using Gango to scare people for his enjoyment, the criminal wished for Gango to grow to a gigantic size, and that it did! The kaiju smashed through the walls and ceiling, causing the structure to collapse and unintentionally injuring the man, sending him into a coma. With the criminal unable to tell the kaiju to stop, Gango began a relentless assault! It was met by the SDF and the Science Patrol, but all their weapons could do was sever one of its radar-like ears, which sent Gango in an enraged frenzy. Finally Shin Hayata transformed into Ultraman, to stop the kaiju, but Gango's cowardly nature took the "fight" long enough for Ultraman to weaken. As it saw that Ultraman was running out a time, the criminal awoke from his coma. Seeing what his creation was doing, he wished the creature away. The towering kaiju turned back into the softball-sized space rock and was gathered by Ultraman and taken back into space. Trivia *Suit actor: . *Gango's suit is a modified Bemular suit. *Gango is ticklish. *Gango's screeching (as well as Red King's, briefly) are re-used as dragon roars at the climax of the 1998 anime film, Crimson Wolf. *Gango's name originates from the English word "Gang", which recaps the fact that Gango's rock was stolen by a gangster. *Although not physically seen in the film, Gango is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's right horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. This does not make sense, as Gango never actually died; he was simply reverted back to the Wishing Stone. *The Kaiju Encyclopedia on the Ultraman complete collection DVD says that Gango can summon any type of metal with his claws, but this never happens. *On July 21, 2011, Gango and Ultraman Taro were featured in a PSA about helping others in need to support the flood victims of March 2011. This PSA can be viewed here. Gango and Taro fight, but Taro realizes that this is because Gango has a branch stuck in his foot like a thorn. Eventually, Gango falls down, giving Taro a chance to remove the branch and heal Gango's injured foot, calming the Kaiju. Gango, thankful for Taro's intervention, thanks Taro as Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra watch. *Gango's ghost is seen in the monster graveyard in episode 35. *Gango's roar is a Gamera roar, reversed and sped up, also slightly modified. His roar was also reused for the monster, Telesdon. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Woo along with a lot of other monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 3: 'The Man Who Stole The Black Hole' Arc Gango was a monster which Biranki summoned via her brain waves to destroy an alien city, resulting in her imprisonment in Planet 484 in the first place. After Jugglus Juggler freed her from prison, Biranki summoned Gango again, along with 5 other unknown monsters, and they were all destroyed with a single Orb Ground Calibur from Ultraman Orb. Trivia *In an interesting sense, Gango was summoned by Biranki, who is also a criminal like the summoner from the original series. Powers and Weapons *Metal Summon: Gango can summon any type of metal using his claws. This power was not used in the show. *Transform: Gango can transform into whatever a nearby human wishes for. Merchandise gyango-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Gango from Bandai Japan Yamanaya-Gyango-1.jpg|Yamanaya Gango Yamanaya-Gyango-face.jpg|Yamanaya Gango Gyango.jpeg Gallery Ultraman Gyango1.jpg tumblr_ok57umomLC1twzku7o1_1280.jpg Gango 1.jpg Gango II.png tumblr_ok57umomLC1twzku7o2_1280.jpg Gyango.jpg gyango derping behind a building.jpg gyango the skrublord.jpg tumblr_ok57umomLC1twzku7o3_1280.jpg hqdefaultfrrd.jpg gyango is lazy.jpg Gango WOWOW.png Ultraman vs Gango.jpg IMG 9028.gif Other Gavadon-Gyango.jpg|Gango and Gavadon Behind The Scenes Gyango Cutaway.jpg|Gango's anatomy, note the stone in his stomach. Gango Pic.png Gango Behind the Scenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Ultraman vs Gyango.jpg Gyango Spark Doll.jpg|Gango Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga Theater Special 2014 GYANGO-SCENES.jpg GYANGO-SCENES II.jpg Gyango.png|Gango from a stage show Img63456004.jpg|Gango in advertisement Img63456007.jpg Gagango's Rampage Manga.jpg|Gango's Rampage in the Ultraman Manga (1968) Three little kaiju.png id:Gango ja:ギャンゴ Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Beryudora's Right Horn Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb